Various methods of sterilization in medical and laboratory environments include autoclave technology (a wet heat transfer process involving the use of superheated steam in a sealed pressure vessel), Gamma ray technology (a sterilization technique bombarding the target with high energy radiation), and high temperature oven technology (a dry heat transfer process involving the use of gas or electrical resistance heating elements). However, the devices associated with these technologies are often relatively large and non-portable and include numerous sterilization steps.